


february 9th

by nomothematic



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: I had a bad dream and now i'm dealing with my emotions by writing a fic, M/M, connor is a cheating bastard, this is a terrible angsty fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomothematic/pseuds/nomothematic
Summary: writing a fic based off your life is acceptable, right?





	february 9th

Dylan’s entire world froze. His chest seized up and he couldn’t breathe.

“W-What?”

“I said I think we need to take a break.”

He closed his eyes and slid down the door, sinking to his shaking knees. 

“Dylan?”

The rest of the conversation is a blur. He doesn’t remember hanging up.

—————————————————————————————————————————

Dylan wakes up the next morning and it all comes back to him in a flash. He takes a deep breath and all he feels is tightness in his chest. He rolls over in bed and vomits into his trash can. 

“Fuck.”

—————————————————————————————————————————

He rolls into work and immediately is stopped by Mitch. 

“What the fuck, you look like shit. Are you okay?”

Dylan’s proud of the calmness of his voice when he speaks, “Connor broke up with me last night.”

Mitch’s stunned face is so funny that a hysterical laugh drags itself out of Dylan’s throat. 

“What the fuck.” 

Dylan shrugs and turns to the desk when the door chimes. He hears Mitch’s frantic typing as he greets the customer. He tunes it out. 

—————————————————————————————————————————

Hey

Dylan closes his eyes. His anger hits him all at once. 

fuck off davo

He throws his phone across the room. 

—————————————————————————————————————————

Connor respects his wishes for a whole night before texting him again.

I didn’t think I’d lose my best friend

A choked off noise breaks out of Dylan’s throat and he’s suddenly laughing. He’s laughing and laughing and laughing and doesn’t realize tears have started dripping down his face until he feels his throat protest against the ragged noise he’s just breathed in. He can’t see what he looks like when Mitch barges into his room, but he can’t imagine its pretty. 

“What the fuck, what the fuck, Dylan breathe.”

Dylan keeps laughing until he turns to the trash can again. He can’t stop laughing long enough to puke like a normal person so he ends up choking on it until he’s heaving into the plastic bin, bile dripping from his mouth as he keeps laughing. He absently realizes Mitch is pushing a cold rag on his face. He doesn’t remember when his laughs faded out, but he remembers the look on Mitch’s face. Dylan hears his phone chime across the room again. He breathes in a sharp breathe, but doesn’t reach for it. Mitch doesn’t say a word. 

—————————————————————————————————————————

Dylan wakes up the next morning, not surprised he was somehow bullied into bed the night before. He stares at the ceiling until he feels his phone vibrate. 

I miss you

Dylan feels a laugh bubbling up in his throat again, but cuts it off with a hard cough. His throat and stomach hurts and he doesn’t think laughing until he vomits again will feel good. Then again, nothing feels good right now.

sure

Connor doesn’t reply.

—————————————————————————————————————————

Can we talk

Dylan just stares at the wall as he blindly types, erasing every response until he settles on 

I guess

The phone rings and Dylan forces himself to wait a few beats before answering.

“Sup.” He’s proud his voice doesn’t waver. 

“Hey Dyls, I-“

“Don’t. You don’t get to call me that anymore.”

He hears Connor’s deep sigh. He absently realizes that sigh suddenly annoys him. He used to love that sigh. Fuck that sigh.

“I didn’t think us taking a break would make you never speak to me again.”

Dylan can’t control the laugh breaking out his throat, “What the fuck did you think would happen?”

There’s silence on the other end of the phone.

Dylan snorts, “You’re a fucking coward Connor. Don’t talk to me again.”

—————————————————————————————————————————

He gets a phone call the next day. It’s Mitch, fuming.

“Are you home? Of course you’re home, where else would you be. Look are you sitting down?”

Dylan sinks onto the couch. Mitch sounds serious. Mitch never sounds serious.

“What.”

“Look, Alex just called me and told me about this chick he met at his job who was bragging about hooking up with this guy at their summer camp last year and. I think it was about Connor.”

Dylan’s breath catches in his throat. He gets the rest of the details from Mitch in silence. He doesn’t speak until Mitch prompts him.

“Dylan? Talk to me man. Are you still there?”

Dylan takes a deep breath. 

“I’m gonna go.” 

Mitch’s protest is cut off by Dylan hanging up. Alex’s number is buried deep in his phone, he hadn’t talked to him in ages. 

fuck you alex and don’t ever speak to me again

Dylan’s on auto pilot when he calls Connor. He doesn’t really have a plan.

“Dylan?”

“You cheated on me.” 

He hears Connor suck in a breath and closes his eyes. 

“What? What are you talking about? I never cheated on you.”

Dylan’s eyes shoot open and for a second he actually can’t believe whats happening. 

“Alex ratted you out. I know the truth. Are you actually going to act like it’s not true?”

“It’s not!”

Dylan hangs up. He starts messaging everyone he ever suspected. The answers roll in and h supposes they aren’t surprising. He guesses he knew all a long.

He calls Connor back on a whim. 

“Don’t lie to me. I know the truth.”

The absence on the other end of the phone is more response than he ever needed.

“Don’t ever speak to me again Connor McDavid.” 

He’s proud of himself for blocking Connor’s number before he throws the phone across the room. He ignores the pain in his chest. He stumbles into the living room and pulls a jacket on. He gets on the train and takes it downtown. He auto pilots to the bar and settles down on a chair. It’s a Tuesday night, the place is pretty deserted. 

“What can I get you?”

“Rudy’s blonde. And keep them coming please.”

He doesn’t remember how many he’s had when Mitch walks in the door, sighing as he takes in the sight of Dylan’s flushed face.

“Dylan, what are you doing?”

“He lied about it. He tried to pretend it didn’t happen.”

Anger flashed across Mitch’s face and he dropped down in a chair next to Dylan, “That fucking asshole.”

Dylan shrugged and finished his beer. The bartender set another one down in front of him, nodding when Mitch asked for the same. 

“I’m sorry Dylan.”

“Me too.”

—————————————————————————————————————————

Dylan’s anger is an overwhelming wave when he gets a Facebook message from Connor three weeks later. The end to the radio silence drags emotions he had buried out of him in an instant. He absently wonders if he’s more mad at himself, but that thought is cut off by Connor’s words.

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry you got caught.”

Connor’s lack of response makes Dylan roll his eyes.

“Fuck you Connor.”

He closes the app and blocks Connor. He quickly pulls up every social media he has and blocks Connor on all of them. The lack of satisfaction is angering. He turns and vomits into the trash can once again. 

—————————————————————————————————————————

Mitch’s ringtone goes off in his ear, waking him up. 

He groans as an answer, making Mitch laugh.

“Meet me at Willy’s at like 8 o’clock.”

“What? Why?”

“We’re going out and you’re getting wasted and maybe fucking a hot guy tonight.”

Dylan stares at the window and ignores his brain telling him how much that idea hurts. It’s not the first time he’s thought about it, but he supposes it’s time.

“Sounds good.”

—————————————————————————————————————————

Dylan leans against the bathroom wall and drags his fingers through the hair of the man currently sucking him off. As he comes, he absently thanks Mitch for his rocking wingman skills. The man steps back and smirks up at him.

“Thanks, uh-“ Dylan cuts off, realizing he doesn’t know the man’s name.

“I guess you should know my name if you're gonna be screaming it later night."

Dylan chuckled and nodded. 

"It's Connor.”

Dylan manages a dead look at the man before turning into the nearest stall and vomiting. F u c k Mitch’s wingman skills.


End file.
